A Night With Mom
by LemonLover6969
Summary: With Paul gone for the weekend, Percy and Sally are stuck home without much to do. But when one thing happens after another, they end up in a whole lot of LEMONS.


Percy was sitting on the couch, watching a little TV, falling asleep once in a while. His mom was in the kitchen getting ready for dinner.

"Percy! Dinner's almost ready!" Sally called. She just loved to treat her son in a special way. Especially when Paul was away with his friends for the weekend. She had Percy all to herself.

Percy, who just started nodding off, woke up with a start. "Wha-, yeah OK mom! Thanks!"

He got up and walked over to the dinner table. He smelled something delicious. Lasagna? Whatever it was, Percy's mouth started to water from the aroma. Then something caught his eye.

His mom was bending down to take out a tray in the oven. Percy's eyes widened. He had a full view of his mom's huge ass close enough to touch. Resisting the urge, he put his hands in front of him on the table. They were close to the point of shaking. He could feel a tent forming in his pants.

"There," Sally took out two trays of lasagna. She put them on two plates, and walked over to the dinner table. Once again, when she bent over to put the plates down, Percy had to resist the urge to assault that ass with his manhood.

She brought Percy and herself forks and knives, and sat down. They started to eat. The lasagna was good, but Percy couldn't concentrate on eating. He was staring at his mom. She wore a loose tank top with no sleeves. It was also apparent she wasn't wearing a bra. She was wearing tight shorts. By tight, he means like, _tight _tight_._ Percy's pants were squeezing him so hard, it hurt. Percy didn't realize it at the moment, but his mother was dressing like a slut on purpose.

They finished eating, and Sally went to put the plates in the dishwasher. _Oh my god, is it just me, or is my mom really enjoying bending over, _Percy thought hungrily as his mom did just that.

Percy went to his room and closed the door. He jumped into bed. He couldn't stop thinking about how his mom looked without a bra and her huge ass. He knew it was wrong to think about his mom like that, but he couldn't help it. _It's like she was dressing like a slut on purpose, _Percy thought. In all his years with his mom, she never acted like a slut, or dressed like one. He wondered what was going on.

At that moment, there was a knock on his bedroom door. "Percy, can I talk to you for a bit?" Sally asked.

"Ok, come in."

Sally opened the door to find her son lying in bed. _Yes, _she thought hungrily, _that's exactly where I want him. _

"Percy, I wanted to talk to you about dinner." When she said those words, she started walking closer to his bed. Percy tried to look his mom in the eye, but his vision kept dropping to her chest. She sat down next to him. "It's about the way you looked at me in the kitchen and at the dinner table."

_Oh no,_ Percy didn't know what to say. His mouth was left open. "I-uh-di-bu-I did?" he managed to stammer.

"Yes, Percy, I saw the way you were eyeing me and I couldn't stop thinking about it. I know you have feelings for me past mother-son." And with that she bent over and kissed him.

Percy was extremely shocked. _What the hell is going on? Why the fuck is my mom kissing me?_ But he didn't pull back. Instead, he kissed back.

It turned into a make-out session. Percy ran his fingers through his mom's hair, and kissed her with vigil. Their tongues fought for dominance.

Percy put his hands to the hem of Sally's shirt and started pulling it up. They had to pause to let the shirt pass through.

_Holy shit, _he thought. His mom had at least double D's with almost no sag. Her perky nipples were hard. _Need to do something about that. _He started to suck on her nipples and kissed between her beautiful breasts. He cupped them in his hands and buried his face in between. He started to suck some more. Sally moaned in pleasure as her son explored her amazing jugs.

Percy paused for a moment so he could take off his shirt and pants. His mom's eyes widened. Beneath his boxers, there was a huge triangle shaped tent that looked like it was gonna burst.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Percy knew it was one thing to make out with and suck his mother's tits, but to let her play with his manhood was another.

His mother replied by bringing down his boxers. His member shot up in the air invitingly. "Oh my god," Sally was surprised at how long her son's dick was. It was at least eight inches long and 1 ½ inches thick. "I wasn't expecting that," she added with a horny grin.

She licked the head for a few seconds, then started to bob up and down, using her hands to lubricate her saliva.

Percy moaned. He couldn't believe his luck. His slut of a mother was sucking his dick, half naked, and turned on. How much luckier can you get?

He felt himself getting closer to his climax as his mom gave him a BJ like a pornstar. "Uh-mom, I think I'm gonna-Agh, uhhhh." He shot his load deep into his Sally's throat. She licked it all up and found she quite enjoyed the taste of her son's seed. But her job wasn't done yet. She started to unzip her skin tight shorts slowly, teasing Percy.

"Mom, please…" It was so sexy seeing his mom stripping down to her bare. When she took off her panties, Percy started getting even harder.

It was the perfect pussy. Shaved with a little pubes above the clit. Her pussy lips were tight and inviting. And her clit was beautiful and hard.

Both of them totally naked, Sally went to mount Percy. Without warning, she dropped her full weight on his dick. Percy felt like his dick was in heaven. His mom slowly humped his dick gradually speeding up. Percy was so turned on, seeing his member disappearing in his mom's womanhood.

"Yes, YES PERCY! PLEASE DON'T STOP! PLEASE! FUCK ME HARDER! THRUST YOUR DICK AS FAST AND HARD AS YOU CAN! FUCK ME HARDER! AHH!" Sally screamed and moaned so loud, the neighbors could probably hear it. Sally bounced on her son's dick, screaming dirty words and moaning loudly. This turned him on so much, he was about to cum.

"Ugh mom, I think I'm gonna-Uhhh." He thrusted three more times, then when his dick was buried all the way into his mom's vagina, he shot his seed deep into her womb, its hot, thick stream filling it up.

A few seconds later, Sally came too, screaming so loudly. Her juices squirted all over his dick and pubes. She rubbed her clit to let out the last few waves of pleasure.

She dismounted and kissed Percy. They made out for a few more minutes, and then Sally whispered into her son's ear, "You can never let anyone know about this, ok Percy?" Percy nodded. He would keep it discreet.

"Okay, I think my tits need to get a little more familiar with your member, how does that sound?" Sally said to his son. Percy was horny and was turned on by those words. "Sure mom, let's get them acquainted."

Sally lied down on her back as Percy came on top of her. Her nipples were hard and erect, and so was Percy's dick. Percy grabbed her massive jugs, and slowly shoved his dick in between. He started going faster and faster, humping her chest and rubbing her tits. Both of them started moaning with pleasure as Percy's dick, already lubricated from Sally's cum, slid easily between his mom's titties. He went as fast as the world would let him, getting turned on as his mom moaned and talked dirty.

"Yes Percy! Don't stop! Fuck my tits as hard as you can with that big fat juicy cock of yours! My tits love it so much, they never want to leave your cock!"

Percy thrusted at even greater speeds, seeing his dick pop out near his mom's chin every time he thrusted. He massaged Sally's nipples, tweaking them. This caused her to moan even more.

A few minutes later, Percy shot his load all over his mom's face, tits, and neck. He sucked it all up, liking the taste of cum.

He started kissing little circles down her stomach until he reached her shaved pussy. He looked up at his mom and she nodded.

He started to suck on her clit, flicking his tongue once in a while and was rewarded by Sally's moans. He moved down to her vagina. He opened the pussy lips and put his mouth there. He licked up, down, left, right. All around her pussy he licked. He thrust in a finger, then two, and finally, he was pumping three fingers into his mother's womanhood. Sally moaned loudly as her son assaulted her pussy with his fingers and mouth. He licked at her clit some more, shooting waves of pleasure through Sally. \

"Percy! I'm gonna cum! Ahh!" She squirted her tasty juiced all over Percy's face, who licked eagerly at the cum that was in reach of his tongue.

Sally licked up all the juices on Percy's face and like the taste of her cum. "Okay," she said when she was done. "Now my ass. After all, you were staring at it earlier."

Percy nodded eagerly as she got on all fours, sticking her ass out. It was spotless, round, and no sag. Percy got up behind her, and slapped her butt. It shook just a little, showing that she worked out a lot. Then without warning, he slammed his dick in the little hold with so much force the bed actually lurched forward. He started pounding that ass, loving to watch his member slide in and out of mother's tight love hole.

"AH, PERCY! OH MY GOD! THAT FEELS SO GOOD. I LOVE FEELING YOUR DICK PUMPING INTO MY LITTLE ASS HOLE! FUCK MY ASS HARDER PERCY HARDER!"

Percy obeyed Sally and started thrusting even harder. His hips made a _slap-slap-slap_ sound as it slapped continuously against Sally's ass every time they joined together as one. He loved the way his dick felt in his mom's ass and felt like he was about to cum. He urged his dick to even greater speeds and pounded even harder, the slapping noise magnified. They both moaned loudly and pleasure, and at almost the same time, came. Percy's load shot deep into his mom's ass. Sally's come dripped onto the bed and onto Percy's dick. They both collapsed in exhaustion.

"That was awesome mom!" Percy exclaimed. "We should do that again sometime!" Sally smiled. "Of course. Anything for my wittle Percy." Percy grinned. He used to groan when his mom called him that, but now, naked and half covered in cum, it turned him on. "Let's get some sleep honey," Sally said tiredly. Then they both fell asleep with Percy's face buried in her tits.


End file.
